


Chirp

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Some packages are better left unopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirp

A pair of eyes around one column. A compact mirror with a small hand sticking out from behind the stairwell. Another up above on the landing with a pair of binoculars zooming down over one particular person's desk.

On this desk sat a large package. Larger than the occupant of that desk normally received. It only made it reasonable that the rest of the team would grow inquisitive.

Nextel settings on lowest possible, Tony radioed the others from his position.

 _chirp_ “Papa Bear status?”

 _chirp_ “Occupied,” Palmer radioed back, peering into the autopsy room.

With a hand motion, Tony nodded to Ziva who slid into the bullpen and walked smoothly as a cat towards Gibbs' desk with determination. Popping open her personal knife, she looked up at McGee who watched from the landing.

Swiftly cutting the tape and opening the flaps of the box, she shuffled the packing corn aside and raised an eyebrow before rushing to close the box back up and finding tape to cover her intrusion.

 _chirp_ “Crazy Ninja? What was it?!” Tony asked into his radio.

 _chirp_ “Believe me Tony, nothing you want to know,” she said moving to sit at her desk and stare at her computer monitor, having thought she'd seen and experienced everything before – but never _that_.


End file.
